Amnesia
by Lorelei to the Core
Summary: What if OZ found Trowa before Cathy did in his state of amnesia?
1. Prologue

Title: Amnesia nikki Normal nikki 1 1 2001-11-12T16:02:00Z 2001-11-12T16:03:00Z 1 605 3452 28 8 4049 10.2625 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { FONT-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { FONT-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { FONT-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } /* Style Definitions */ table.MsoNormalTable {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";} 

Title: Amnesia

Rating: PG-13

Content: yaoi/shonen-ai, angst, romance

Pairings: 3x4/4x3, 1+2/2+1

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, because if wishes were fishes, I'd have a lake. That means I wish that they were mine…

~Prologue~

Outer space was a vast, empty void. Cold and desolate and lacking in life was this expanse. All was frozen still, as if held in a time stop, cut off from all other life. In this emptiness, an air of loneliness was held.

Despite the melancholy of this space, there was one life to be found. Upon the young man's serene face lay an honest smile, even in unconsciousness. His thoughts had become dreams, conjured from his subconscious. In this sleep, his peacefulness penetrated even the hollow of space around him.

It was an empty field, the grass a bright healthy green and the sky a brilliant blue. There was a warm breeze, which swept through the field, and the air was sweet and clean. This was peace. There were two young men within the field, young and innocent in this calm backdrop. One of the boys was tall and slender, his features elegant. With brown hair that fell out in front of his face, obscuring one emerald eye, he was quite handsome. The other boy was slighter in build and shorter as well. His platinum blonde locks fell into his eyes in an innocent manner. Between the strands, two aquamarine orbs peered out. Both boys stood among the tall grass, which wavered slightly in the breeze. The blonde boy looked into the eyes of the taller one, a look of shame and regret shadowed his delicate features.

"Trowa," he began in a soft voice. "Are you angry with me for what I've…done?" His words were shaded with sadness and fear. The taller boy, Trowa, stared at the other for a long moment, taking in each detail of the blonde's features, which had already been etched permanently on his mind and his heart. The fair face of the latter was enough to make one cry; eyes full of unbridled regret and sorrow. The smaller boy dropped his head when he realized Trowa's eyes were searching his own. Trowa reached out a tentative hand to the chin of the fair-headed boy and tilted his face gently upwards so he could look into the aqua eyes once more. They were now wide with surprise.

"Quatre." Trowa let the name sink in for a moment. "I cannot be angry with you." His deep voice was soft and gentle, soothing to hear. Quatre squeezed his eyes shut to clear the tears, which had been blurring them. 

"But…not only did I end many innocent lives, I-" He stopped short, unable to continue. His voice became a harsh whisper. "I hurt you. Badly." Quatre looked away in shame. Trowa gently ran his hand through the soft blonde bangs and Quatre turned his head back to Trowa.

"Quatre." Trowa said again. "I can stand physical pain. My emotional pain has been healing since the day I met you." Quatre blinked back tears with a look of awe on his face. "As for the people that died, it's normal to feel remorse. But Quatre, you mustn't blame yourself." The smaller boy shook his head.

"But I am the only one to blame! If I-" Trowa raised a hand to stop him.

"That system emphasized your already fragile emotions. It took advantage of your state and turned you against everyone. That system is anything but good." He stared at Quatre for a moment before continuing. "You're so kind, that's why it came down on you so hard." Quatre contemplated these words before responding.

"I can never make it up to you," he replied in remorse. Trowa stepped closer and placed a gentle kiss upon Quatre's lips. He pulled back slowly with a smile.

"You already have, little one."

A nearby Leo suit approached the motionless form. Inside, an OZ soldier's eyes widened.

"Officer Trowa!?"

~owari~

Lorelei: Ha! We all know the REAL 'owari' is yet to come, ne?

Taru: Hai! And it had better come soon!

Lorelei: *coughs* Yeah…it will…eventually…

Taru: ?!

Lorelei: Anywho, sayonara, minna-san! Stay tuned for more!

Taru: *grumbling* You're so ditzy, you'll forget to finish…like LAST time…

Lorelei: *sweatdrop* Eh-heh…


	2. Chapter one

~Chapter One~ nikki Normal nikki 1 3 2001-11-12T16:12:00Z 2001-11-12T16:15:00Z 1 2009 11456 95 26 13439 10.2625 Clean MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { FONT-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { FONT-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { FONT-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } P.MsoBodyText { FONT-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN-LEFT: 0in; MARGIN-RIGHT: 0in; FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyText { FONT-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN-LEFT: 0in; MARGIN-RIGHT: 0in; FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyText { FONT-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN-LEFT: 0in; MARGIN-RIGHT: 0in; FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } SPAN.GramE { mso-style-name: ""; mso-gram-e: yes } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } /* Style Definitions */ table.MsoNormalTable {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";} 

~Chapter One~

Trowa slowly opened his eyes and waited for his vision to clear. He rubbed his throbbing temples and grimaced. He looked to examine his surroundings. It seemed that he'd been placed in some sort of guest suite. He lay in a large bed with plain white sheets that matched the white walls of the room. From what he could see, it wasn't an elaborate quarters, and the sitting half of the room was left in the shadows.

"Ah. You're awake." The deep feminine voice came from the shadowed area of the room. The figure stood and moved into the light, revealing a woman of about 19 with her brown hair tied up in two buns with pink ribbons. Perched upon her nose were a pair of wire-framed glasses and she wore a maroon uniform with tight white leggings and ankle boots. "How are you feeling, Mr. Barton?" Trowa struggled into a sitting position. He clenched his teeth together as a wave of dizziness passed over him. He squeezed his eyes shut until it subsided. He turned towards the woman, who stood waiting with what seemed infinite patience.

"Mr. Barton?" he repeated. His face was alight with confusion. The woman smirked in unknown pleasure, as if only she knew some bit of good news.

"You don't remember, do you?" she asked smugly. Trowa shook his head. The woman folded her arms over he chest in smug satisfaction. "Well," she moved slowly toward Trowa. "I am Colonel Une." She smiled. "And you are Officer Trowa Barton. You work under me."

Quatre was beside himself in worry and regret as he and a dark haired boy named Heero were led by two OZ soldiers. He made sure his exterior relatively calm to keep from receiving unwanted attention. His mind, however, reeled with questions and worried thoughts. His worries became so loud that they rang in his ears. He clenched his teeth against them, and received a questionable glance from Heero. The guards continued to lead them like chained dogs, being herded obediently. Quatre's eyes widened as he witnessed the scrapped remains of the Vayeate. A cold lump formed in his throat at the sight of it. Without further thought, he roughly shoved one of the soldiers with his shoulder and ran up to the large hunk of metal. He looked up at the immense wreckage with tear-blurred eyes. 

"Trowa," he choked. "I did this to you. Please forgive me." Quatre knelt beside the suit, in strangled sobbing. His nightmares resurfaced, hitting him all at once. It was a sharp, cold pain that could not be healed. Not without 'him'.

Trowa frowned as he examined the mobile suit before him. It was the suit that put him in his current condition. If it hadn't been for that OZ soldier, he would've died. That's what Une had told him. Luck had certainly been with him then. It had also been with him while he was recovering lost memories with Une's assistance. Within a week, he had been retrained and taught everything he'd known once before as an OZ soldier.

Seeing the Gundam again conjured up a feeling of anger. He cursed himself for not being able to overpower the Gundams. Une had reminded him just how much the Gundams were getting in the way of OZ's plans. That alone was enough reason to thwart the Gundams once and for all.

Trowa folded his arms over his chest as he observed the Zero system testing. Fortunate for OZ they could take advantage of this all-powerful suit. He smiled. His smile was cold and cruel.

Loud voices erupted from the suit. The men at the outside controls were frantically looking over the out-pour of new data. Trowa moved quickly to assist them. Two more soldiers were now pulling the test pilot out of the cockpit. The man they removed from the suit had wide frightened eyes with a face gone pale and slick with sweat.

Trowa's eyes widened a little at the affects of the system on the pilot. That might explain why that Gundam pilot had been so reckless in it. Trowa shook his head. He wondered where that pilot was right now…

Quatre sat in the forlorn silence of the OZ base. Wherever he went here, he always felt alone. Though he doubted that would go away no matter where he went. His conscience was heavy with grief. His own two hands felt covered thick in blood, more so than ever before. So many had died…

Quatre jerked his head up at the sound of someone entering the room. The boy with messy, dark brown tufts of hair that fell lazily into a pair of cobalt blue eyes leaned up against the wall with arms folded over his chest. His blue eyes, shielded from emotion, looked Quatre over for a moment. After a long period of silence, Heero began to speak.

"You shouldn't seal yourself in a loop of self-regret." He said bluntly. "That's not what we need right now." Quatre looked down in shame. "Besides, there's something I want you to do." Quatre looked back up. "They want to test me on the Zero system. I want you to stay with them in case something happens." Quatre nodded.

"Yeah," he replied absently. He lifted himself out of his seat, which took much more effort that it should have. Heero pushed himself away from the wall and Quatre followed him out of the room.

Trowa stood completely still by the test monitor, awaiting the arrival of the new test pilot. He hoped that this time they had chosen someone competent.

"Get into the cockpit." A rough voice commanded. Trowa saw a boy of about his age with ruffled dark brown hair glare at his instructing officer, and then hopped into the cockpit with complete ease. Trowa noted the boy's familiarity with the suit. The other OZ soldier joined Trowa along with another boy in his wake. The boy in tow, Trowa noticed, had a feeling about him that some deep part of Trowa recognized. The smaller boy's blonde head snapped up and his aqua eyes widened marginally. Trowa thought he saw joy sparkle in those innocent eyes.

Quatre observed the soldier that stood before him. He was rendered speechless, which at the moment was a good thing, otherwise he'd have babbled Trowa's identity away. He knew Trowa had infiltrated OZ, and somehow, he must've managed to get back there. Joy and relief surged through him at once. He clamped down on his emotions as soon as he felt them rising. No use in giving everything away and blowing it. He just hoped Trowa could see the happiness he felt. Trowa raised and eyebrow and turned to his fellow officer.

"Colonel Une wants us to gather all the information we can on this thing's system." He informed Trowa. Trowa nodded. The former seated himself before the monitor. "It's pretty intense, I hear." He continued, starting up the test. Quatre observed the more elegant soldier as he watched the monitor with eyes of stone. Trowa held himself perfectly as a top officer among the OZ soldiers. The blonde shuddered involuntarily. This Trowa made his skin crawl. He didn't like the idea of being Trowa's enemy, even if it was only an act. Quatre's half-trance was broken when he heard a gasp. "He's-he's going out of control!" the officer shouted. Wing Zero began to move, began firing recklessly. Quatre flung himself out of the way, following the two officers. Quatre gripped that railing of one of the walks and shielded his eyes with an arm. He watched the destruction. 

"Heero?!" he shouted. Quatre frowned deeply. "No, you're not Heero!" Debris flew about him in all directions. A large chunk of metal flew at him. Quatre's eyes widened, he stood there paralyzed. Trowa appeared, throwing himself at the blonde, causing the two to roll out of the way.

Trowa lied there for a moment; Quatre sprawled out beside him. He wondered why he'd even bothered to save the blonde boy's life. He had no relevance to Trowa. The tall soldier pushed himself off the floor, and pulled Quatre up gruffly. For a moment, the two stared into each other's eyes, heedless of the sparks and metal that flew about them. Then Trowa's emerald eyes hardened, and he frowned. 

"Move!" he barked to Quatre, and he took off. After a moment of dumbfounded ness, Quatre stumbled after him. 

After losing track of Trowa, Quatre went after his next plan. He sprinted to the idle Mercurius.

"Hey, you! Hold it!" a soldier shouted as Quatre approached the crimson suit. Quatre whirled to face them angrily.

"You people don't wanna die here, do you?!" he spat angrily. Feeling he'd satisfied them, he climbed into the cockpit. The machine jerked into motion.

Trowa looked out the window of the departing shuttle. He felt a taste of regret in the pit of his stomach for leaving so many behind. He had been lucky again. He'd caught an emergency shuttle leaving to the nearest OZ base. Still, he couldn't help feeling pity for those two boys. The loss of the scientists, he would get over, but those other two…

Trowa shook his head. They felt so familiar, it was a strange feeling. He knew logically, though, they had no connection to him whatsoever.

"Is that it Heero?" Quatre said as he knelt beside Heero's limp form with his hand placed over his heart. "Let's go to Earth." Quatre stood and supported Heero on his shoulder. He looked back at the two suits among the bright orange towers of flames. "I pray Trowa made it through this." _Trowa, I promise I will find you, no matter what._

Duo sighed heavily as he walked out into the night air. Or the fake night air, as the colonies had artificially induced nature. He didn't appreciate the fact that no stars were visible. He smiled ruefully.

"I fight to protect something I can't even enjoy." He declared to himself. He walked on through the street casually, his long chestnut braid trailing behind him. His thoughts drifted to his comrades and the sudden inquiry of where they were began to bother him. He stopped short and frowned. "I can't care about them that much, can I?" He rolled this over in his mind and realized, besides Hilde, they were his only friends. And Heero…

Duo shook his head. How odd that _he_ would cross his mind. Or maybe not. Duo smirked inwardly. "Damn Yuy. Now I wish it _had_ been me instead of you." For all Duo knew, Heero could be floating around in space dead. Duo shuddered. Not the kind of thought he needed right now. "That guy can survive anything. He'll be back."

Duo made his was back to where he and Hilde stayed. The air around him seemed heavy and desolate. He opened the door to the house. 

"I'm home." He announced flatly. He looked about him. No one.

"Duo," Hilde's voice came from the other room. It seemed to waver a bit. Duo made his way there and his jaw fell open. Next to Hilde, holding a gun, was a man clothed in OZ uniform. He had curls of brown hair with side burns on his face. He smiled at Duo's entry.

"Duo Maxwell. I'd appreciate it if you'd come with me." The gun made a clicking sound. "If you don't mind."

There were blasts of smoke and fire as each explosion bit into a section of the colony. Each went off, one after another. The sound hollowly rippled across the area, growing distant. The endless space of air mad it impossible to send back an echo, yet the sound rang dully in the ears of the young pilot observing the nothingness it left. He watched in dumbfounded horror the space before him, which had once been his home. The memories it had held for him, the honor, which had been so intricately woven into his mind, his heart, and his soul. Now it was nothing, sparse flakes of dust and ash. Rage and frustration grew within him, and he threw back his head and let out a long, desperate cry of anger, sorrow, and…vengeance. This deed would not go unpunished. There would be justice. And that thought settled itself at the front of his mind, not to be forgotten.

Une slowly leaned back into her seat, legs crossed at the knees, a slow smirk growing upon her face. She clasped her hands together with a feeling of victory. It was quite fortunate how pieces of catastrophe had fallen so wonderfully into place. First, she had managed to escape and attempt on her life. For a moment, he brown eyes darkened in anger. But it subsided when she thought of Trowa. He had already been valuable. Yet somehow, it was all the sweeter when the package was…airtight. There were no possibilities of failure this time. His Excellency would be most pleased with her.

"Now the scene is set. And Master Treize has the upper hand. If we're lucky, maybe they'll give us a good fight." She laughed through closed lips, smug and confident. Her joy, however, was cut short by a sharp pang that shot through her head. Her hands quickly moved to her face and temples and she slumped to the floor on her knees. After a few moments, her head cleared, and she moved her head to look around. She blinked a few times, and then pushed herself to her feet slowly. Once standing, she untied the ribbons in her hair, and let it fall loosely over her shoulders. In one smooth motion, she removed the wire-framed glasses perched upon her nose. With movement much less brusque than when she came in, she silently abandoned the room. It was a new woman who left.

~owari~

Lorelei: I'm proud of me.

Pinku: *sigh*

Lorelei: Well, I am!

Pinku: …

Lorelei: What's your problem?

Pinku: You never write anything about me and A-chan!

Lorelei: *sweatdrop*

Pinku: Plus, your writing stinks!

Lorelei: *tears in eyes* You…you can't mean that!

Pinku: I do.

Lorelei: But…you're the one who helps me write…

Pinku: *facefault* Oh yeah…

Lorelei: *grin* Minna-san! I'll be writing more soon! In the meanwhile, I will not be writing AxP/PxA stories!

Pinku: But…

Lorelei: Bai bai!

Pinku: *pouts*


	3. Chapter two

Title: Amnesia nikki Normal nikki 1 1 2001-11-12T16:18:00Z 2001-11-12T16:19:00Z 1 1391 7934 66 18 9307 10.2625 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 st1:* { BEHAVIOR: url(#ieooui) } @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { FONT-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { FONT-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { FONT-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } /* Style Definitions */ table.MsoNormalTable {mso-style-name:"Table Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0in; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";} 

Title: Amnesia

Rating: PG-13

Content: yaoi/shonen ai, angst

Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam Wing, my friends and I planned to turn it into something…disturbing. Do the words 'Bird Man and justices Boy to the rescue' mean anything to you…?

Pairing: 3x4/4x3, 1+2/2+1 

It was beautiful field. The kind of place where every detail was perfect. Long green grass wavered slightly in the lazy midday breeze. Hidden amongst these wavering reeds was the lying figure on Trowa. He lay perfectly still staring up at the bright blue cloudless sky. His long brown bangs gently followed the pattern of the breeze creating inconsistent shadows over his face.

His view of the sky was suddenly, but not unfortunately, obscured by the soft, cherubic face of the blonde-haired boy. His aqua eyes shone with a warm loving light in them, and he wore a soft smile. Trowa stared up at him with unblinking green eyes, and a slow smile spread across his own face. He sat up and faced the blonde-haired angel.

"Trowa," he whispered in what was a small sigh of breath. The boy leaned closer to Trowa, until their noses were almost touching. His sweet breath felt warm on Trowa's face. There was a shadow in his eyes. "I'll have to kill you."

Trowa paled. He looked down to see the crimson stain of blood spreading rapidly across his shirt. He was unsure of where the wound was, or how it got there. Everything became a blur before him, and he could hear the boy laughing. Or was he crying…?

Trowa sat up in the dark. Small beads of moisture covered his body. He felt around his chest and stomach to see if the wound was there. Nothing. He breathed a sigh of relief. In the dark recesses of his room, something stirred motionlessly, as if there was a presence. He stares into the space for some long moments when a deep chuckling was heard.

"Hey, Trowa," the voice greeted. From the shadows stepped the figure of another young man. This one, however, dressed in all black and had a long rope of hair that dangled down to just below his lower back. Trowa could only distinguish his violet eyes, an eerie light within them. These eyes stared into Trowa's, and widened in fear. "Trowa…what the hell happened?"

Trowa reflexively reached for the nightstand beside his bed that held a small handgun he kept instinctively in reach at all times. He pointed the small firearm at the intruder.

The latter stiffened.

"T-Trowa?"

"Who are you?" Trowa asked in a harsh monotone used by an angry soldier.

"Trowa," the stranger repeated. Trowa rose out of his bed, his gun still pointed at his target. He glared, almost surpassing the threat of the gun itself. The young man in the shadows raised his arms in defeat. "Duo. Duo Maxwell." He replied. Trowa moved towards him slowly. "Trowa, what happened?" Trowa remained silent. After a long moment, he said,

"I'll be taking you into custody until I can figure out what to do with you."

"Why not? I just escaped anyway…" Duo muttered sarcastically. Trowa moved to place handcuffs around Duo's wrists. Before he had a chance to secure the first cuff, the floor was knocked from under Trowa, and he was met with blackness.

Trowa opened his eyes wearily. His head throbbed dully with the pain of being struck down. He attempted to reach up and feel for a lump, but both his hands were cuffed behind the back of the chair he'd been propped up in. As he struggled against the bonds, he could feel the cool metal of his own cuffs against his wrists. He looked up into the face of Duo. The longhaired boy stood, fiddling absently with the handgun he'd taken from Trowa, before him.

"Hm. 'Morning sunshine." Duo chided sarcastically. Trowa stared at him for a moment. This Duo was more clever than he looked, and Trowa would have to be on his guard. Duo slowly walked to Trowa. "Look, I'm not one to beat around the bush, so I'm gonna get straight to the point," He crouched down beside Trowa, lying the gun down on the floor. "I wanna know what the deal is here."

"There is no deal." Trowa replied stiffly. Duo sighed.

"Damn it, Barton," he turned away in frustration, and a hint of disappointment. "I really don't feel like killing you." Trowa frowned.

"Once I get out of this, you won't have to worry about that." Duo stood.

"Well then. Guess we'll be here for awhile then." He placed his hands on his hips. Clad in black, Duo became a shadow in the dark room. He leaned up against the wall and folded his arms across his chest. "Even I have to admit," Duo began. "You are one hell of an actor." He paused. "However, I know the difference. You're not acting." He stared unblinking at Trowa.

"What-"

"…Geez, this is so not good…" Duo muttered.

A thought, a horrible nightmare, turned Duo's spine to ice; where was Heero? Trowa obviously didn't know. It was even possible Trowa was responsible…

Duo's eyes focused and unfocused as each scenario, worse than the one that came before it, struck him like an oncoming train. Reason attempted to bring forth sanity. Why did Duo even have second thoughts about someone who didn't care for anyone? Of course, reason was ignored.

Barely conscious, Duo stalked up to Trowa and roughly gripped the taller boy's bare shoulders. Trowa's eyes widened.

"What happened to Heero?" Duo asked without emotion, a rather eerie thing when matched with his empty eyes. Shock had taken a disturbing effect on Duo. 

"Who-"

"Damn it, Barton!" Duo raised a shaking hand to his forehead. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Duo practically slammed himself against the wall, and slid down to the floor. He was silent for a long time.

"Duo?" Trowa asked quietly. Duo looked up, his face pale in the darkness. All that could be heard was the deep breathing of Duo.

"Trowa," Duo began in a voice that was detached and distant. "We have to get out of here."

Hands glided smoothly without any thought over the shiny black and white keys of the piano. The notes which were drawn from it made the air around it thick with depression. Each not was over-laid with the distress of the musician. 

The door to the large, extravagant music room opened, and a tall woman in militaristic garb entered quietly. She had dark hair, which shown violet in the light and fell partway into her face. She paused and listened to the end of the song.

The last, sad note rang a few seconds longer than the others, letting the mood of the song sink in to any who may hear it. The woman clapped softly at the song's finish.

"That was lovely. I'd no idea you could play the piano." She exclaimed. Quatre, at the piano, smiled.

"Music is very important to me," he replied softly.

"It sounded melancholy, though. Is something wrong?" 

"Nothing new," Quatre sighed. "Noin-san? Do you think-?" Noin smiled.

"I think there's as much of a chance as any."

"I know he's still out there. I can,"

"Feel it." Noin finished. Quatre nodded. Noin watched him for a minute as he fidgeted with his clothing. Part of her felt sincere sympathy to him. To all of them. They were so young…

"Did you…want something?" Noin looked up startled. She coughed involuntarily to try and hide her surprise.

"Miss Relena wants to see you." She answered soberly. Quatre nodded and stood. He followed Noin out of the room, taking one last glance at the piano. The sheets of music swayed slightly in the breeze that entered through the open window. Once more, did the face that was engraved eternally on his heart and soul flash before his eyes. He felt a lump form in his throat, and quickly turned away from the piano. 

It wasn't as if he was certainly dead, but his not being there was almost as bad.

Trowa watched Duo warily. The longhaired American had managed to get them on a plane headed for Earth. Trowa had gone along almost willingly so as not to cause a scene. However, Trowa wouldn't be allowing anyone dragging him around like some dog. He hadn't been trained that way.

Duo turned away from the window to look at Trowa. His face was casual, yet his eyes were serious.

"So you really don't remember me, do you?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in the question. Trowa's eyes grew cold.

"How many times do I have to tell you 'no' for it to get through your head?" Duo blinked a few times and moved away slightly. 

"That's it. Whatever number that was." he replied quickly. Trowa stared straight ahead. After a minute, he glanced at Duo out of the corner of his eye. No matter what he said, Duo was his enemy. Nothing would change that.

It was only natural for a person to find security in utter solitude. Unfortunately, that ultimately gave way to loneliness.

Trapped in this solitude was a young man who usually welcomed it, but now, it only tasted bitter to him. Lost in his loneliness, he looked up at the large mobile suit, which stood behind him.

"Nataku," he began solemnly. "I have failed you. I allowed my home to be destroyed. All those memories," he paused, unable to continue. "Gone." He stood. "I will punish those who have done this. I will restore my honor, and bring them to justice." He vowed in a harsh whisper. Someone's death was sealed with those words.

~owari~

Taru: Ahhh! Nooo! Wu-chan!!

Lorelei: *sigh* Yes, yes… go coddle him…

Taru: Yay! *glomps Wufei*

Wufei: Onna! Why?!

Lorelei: *grin* And the fun just keeps on 'a comin'.

Taru and Wufei: Huh?

Lorelei: *sweatdrop* Nevermind…


	4. Chapter three

Title: Amnesia

Rating: PG-13

Content: yaoi/shonen ai, angst

Disclaimer: Someday I will write a song. And in that song I will proclaim (in a musical fashion) how I own nothing of importance, lest you mean my…nope. *sings* Nothing!

Pairings: 3x4/4x3, 1+2/2+1

~Chapter Three~

All that lay before him was blurred and obscured by leaping orange flames. He shielded his eyes from the waves of pulsing heat. Ruble burned on every side of him. Flames lashed out at him, licking at his flesh.

The pain of the heat was swallowed by fear. He whipped his head about him, blonde sweat-soaked strands whipping into his eyes. He coughed harshly as smoke crept into his lungs, blinded his eyes. However, an unseen force propelled him forward through the smoke and fire.

He raced blindly to the source which pulled him forward, not knowing, yet sure, of where it was coming from. Feet barely touching the ground, he flew through a maze of halls and doors. His lungs began to burn from smoke and running. Dropping to his knees, he took deep gasping breaths. His hand felt along the floor, running across the feel of fabric; clothes on a body. His gasp of terror was sharp and startling. Quickly, he crawled towards the body, gently turning the head towards him. The face was pale and lifeless, eyes closed, brown hair tussled and mused out of its normal state. As he stared into that horribly lifeless face, the name worked its way out of his mouth.

"Trowa," he whispered. He reached trembling fingers to Trowa's neck, just below the jaw line. He felt nothing. Carefully, he moved his ear to the still chest and waited. Nothing. Cold hard fear was melted, and not by the fire around him. It was death. Death replaced the fear. Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks, creating small trails in the smoky soot that dirtied them. With tender lovingness, he tilted Trowa's head towards him and laid a gentle kiss upon the dead, un-responding lips. Just as slowly did he pull away, his own tears wetting the face of his dead lover. 

"It was always my fault, wasn't it?" His tear-filled question remained unanswered. Angrily, he wiped away his tears. "Yes that's right. Mine," he lay down beside the dead body, so close, the cold of death seeped into him. Finally, they would be together, no one to disturb them ever again…

"Quatre?" the voice repeated. Quatre opened his eyes to see Heero standing over him. For once, the two cobalt blue stones showed traces of emotion. Quatre smiled slightly and sat up. Heero backed away. "I heard you tossing in your sleep. Besides," he began in a businesslike manner. "Relena wants us to take care of something for her." He leaned up against the wall, arms folded over his chest, head down. "OZ has been sending some threats to the Sanc Kingdom, and she wants us to go find out why." Quatre frowned.

"Why else? The idea of peace, or anyone for total pacifism, is a threat to them." He began examining his hands absently. "Sometimes I wonder if our lives are becoming too routine…" Heero raised an eyebrow. Quatre looked up. "Have you ever thought about what happened to Duo?" A look of discomfort and shock crossed Heero's face. 

"Why?" he asked gruffly. Quatre merely stared at him. "What?" Quatre casually placed his hands behind his head.

"Heero, you can't hide anything from the uchuu no kokoro." The blonde grinned childishly at a bewildered Heero. For a moment, one pure moment, the two were boys. Teenage boys, not soldiers. For a moment, life wasn't complicated. Then the memory of the dream came back to Quatre. Something like that could not just be brushed aside. However…

"Quatre, is there something you want to tell me?" Heero asked, reading Quatre's face. _Maybe I should try getting an emotionless mask like Heero and Trowa, _he thought ruefully. 

"I just…had a dream. A nightmare." Heero frowned.

"Aren't you a little old to be telling me about your nightmares?" he asked. Quatre shook his head.

"It's more than that. It's…it seemed a lot like a, like a vision," he explained. Heero looked at him with those cold eyes, demanding a deeper explanation. "At least, it felt that way…"

"That may be so, but I'd rather not put my life in the hands of a dream," he moved away from the wall. "Or a nightmare." He walked towards the door, and hesitated before leaving. "If you don't feel like going out today, you don't,"

"No, I'm fine." Quatre replied quickly. A ghost of a smile came to Heero's face. He nodded.

"All right." Heero quietly left Quatre to himself. Quatre pushed himself off of the bed. He picked out some clothes from the dresser; privately thankful he wouldn't be wearing that tacky school uniform. He'd always hated being more elaborate than necessary. He smiled to himself. Not to be confused with looking presentable. He turned to the mirror, and his breath caught in his chest. He stared for a moment. Deep orbs of green stared at him, _into_ him. His mouth moved, but his voice refused to work. He turned around slowly and was met by…

Nothing. A breeze blew in through the open window, making the lace curtains flutter delicately. Quatre stood, waiting for his breath to slow. The wavering curtains caused shafted of sunlight to dance across his face.

He was in Quatre's mind. That meant he was everywhere.

Duo and Trowa stood, waiting for anything. Yet nothing came. 

"You'd think they'd have a place to rent a car or something," Duo muttered in complaint. Trowa, though, was not listening. There was a great deal of distance in his eyes as he came to realize the answer.

"I have to kill you," he whispered, almost inaudibly. Duo looked over at him in question. Trowa grabbed both of Duo's shoulders and pushed him up against the nearest wall.

"Trowa! What are you doing?!" Duo yelped in shock. He attempted to break away, but Trowa's grip held fast.

"I must kill you. We are enemies. I will not be killed by my enemy." Duo's eyes widened as Trowa pulled back a fist.

The fury of movement was nothing more than a white blur. Trowa lay unconscious on the ground, a large bruise forming on his cheek. Duo looked from the ground to his savior in surprise. 

"Wu-man!" he exclaimed in excitement.

Wufei stared out onto the road while Duo absently watched the scenery fly by in the passenger seat. Trowa had been laid out carefully in the back seat. Duo turned to look at Wufei, who was focused intently on driving.

"Hey, thanks for saving me back there," Duo began in seriousness. Wufei remained still.

"I doubt he would've killed you, Maxwell." He sighed. "That'd be too lucky for me. You're too damned annoying." Duo mocked insult.

"What? Y'mean me?" Wufei smirked ruefully. "So, where've you been all this time?" Wufei's statement sobered. Duo took this as a hint. "Oh."

"Don't worry about it." Wufei replied. Silence took over the conversation for a solid ten minutes before being broken.

"Where're we going?" Duo asked.

"To find Heero and Quatre," Wufei answered. Duo had already filled him in on what he knew of Trowa's condition. Duo nodded.

"Seems logical enough. You think Quatre can bring him back to his old silent self?"

"That's what I was planning."

"Good. Then once we get him back, we can stop screwing around with OZ. I've had enough of them." Wufei nodded his agreement. They drove the lonely road alone, much the way they fought their battles.

"Lady," the voice rang clearly, yet quietly. It was the voice given to one who held power and elegance in careful tact. The voice of an aristocrat who became a leader. Nothing could have fit Treize better.

"Yes, Master Treize," Une responded dutifully. The man before her smiled. His ice blue eyes focused intently on her. He held himself in great importance, presenting it in his voice, posture, and overall exterior.

"I sense an imbalance in power," he began. Une bowed her head in guilt. "Care to explain?" he prompted, cocking a forked eyebrow.

"I-forgive me, Your Excellency. I fooled that Gundam pilot. He now works for us." She awaited reprimand, which never came.

"Then, Lady Une, we must restore the balance. I shall not fight a fixed battle." 

"Whatever you say, Your Excellency." She stood, bowing to him, and left. Treize turned to face the large window situated behind his oaken desk. He watched the orange, pink, and violet tints of the setting sun. He chuckled to himself.

"Zechs, I am becoming like you, my friend,"

The building was much like one large room in a warehouse, and had a good chance of being just that. It consisted of two floors, the second fairly high above the ground floor. There was a feeling of old use and abandonment in it. It's emptiness magnified each sound made.

Quatre and Heero moved relatively silent through its hollow stillness. Quatre stopped after awhile.

"What's the matter?" Heero asked. Quatre looked around him carefully.

"Don't you think this is a little…strange?" Heero raised one skeptical eyebrow.

"Explain to me how an abandoned building is strange."

"Well, why would they bother leaving the building if they weren't staying? I figure they'd cover their tracks in case someone came in after them." Heero became thoughtful.

"That would make their threats to the Sanc Kingdom,"

"Bluffs." Quatre finished with a nod. "Exactly."

"Then…" Heero trailed off in dumb realization.

"That's right." A voice sneered from behind them. Quatre and Heero turned simultaneously to meet that voice. Before them stood a group of OZ soldiers. The one who had spoken smirked. "Never guessed a couple of Gundam pilots'd be so gullible."

~owari~

Lorelei: *gasp* Danger has befallen our heroes!

Pinku: That's really corny, Lei-chan…

Lorelei: *sweatdrop* …Yeah, it is…

Pinku: *cheers* This thing is almost over!

Taru: *glares* That's not good, you idiot!

Pinku: *frowns* Meanie…

Lorelei: Yeah, well, the idiot _is_ right. _Amnesia_ is coming to its dramatic close. But that's not for a few more chapters, minna! Rest assured, you'll be satisfied at the end!

Taru: *cheers*

Pinku: *sigh*


	5. Chapter four

Title: Amnesia

Rating: PG-13

Content: yaoi/shonen ai, angst

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I merely toy with their existence, mwahaha!

Pairings: 3x4/4x3, 1+2/2+1

~Chapter Four~

"Quatre?" Trowa questioned. The blonde, who lay in the grass beside him, gave a soft sigh in response. Trowa propped himself up on his elbows. He turned his head toward the peaceful figure beside him. "Quatre?" he repeated.

"Hm?" Quatre mumbled sleepily. Trowa smiled.

"Nothing important." Quatre moved closer to Trowa. Trowa put his arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Do you like it this way, Trowa?" Quatre asked unexpectedly. Trowa looked at Quatre.

"Well, yes," he replied in bewilderment. "But, why?" Quatre smiled serenely.

"Because, Trowa," Quatre moved toward Trowa even more, his lips less than mere inches from Trowa's own. "I'll have to kill you soon." He finished in complete calm.

Heero's cobalt blue eyes glared coldly at his adversaries, taking on the look of two smoldered embers in a fire. The barrel of a gun was pointed directly at him, yet he showed no outward signs of fear. 

"What do you want?" he asked in his usual gruff monotone. 

"You might've gotten away from us the first time, but believe me, we don't make mistakes like that twice." The soldier, apparently in command, told Heero.

"Then this will be a new experience for you." Heero retorted smugly, a smirk making its way to his mouth. The soldier leered angrily.

"Shut up! You're in no position to make jokes!' he snapped. This, however, only pushed Heero further.

"Who's joking?" With an angry cry, the soldier fired a shot that whizzed past Heero's head. The dark haired pilot stood completely still.

"Next time, I _won't _miss."

The chestnut head of Duo snapped upward. His Chinese companion exchanged a glance with him.

"Did you-?" Duo began. Wufei nodded.

"There's someone here all right," he confirmed. The two boys took off after the sound of the shot had come from.

Quatre turned to Heero with a look of worry. His large, seemingly innocent eyes could be read fairly easily, unlike Heero's own. Heero could tell Quatre wanted him to be careful. He owed the blonde that much, anyway.

"Hey!" a voice shouted from behind. Everyone, OZ soldiers included, whipped their heads in the direction of the sound. It had come from a familiar violet-eyed, longhaired American.

"Duo!" Quatre cried. Heero looked shocked and surprised, his mask removed. Wufei cocked an eyebrow in Duo's direction.

"I take it you're not familiar with the term 'tact'?" He was barely able to say this when the two were made into targets. Wufei flung himself to the ground and pulled out a gun of his own. He fired a few shots before realizing his aim wasn't the best. In frustration, he threw the gun to Heero, who caught it with ease. Heero with a gun was far more dangerous than anyone else. He hit a few of the soldiers, not deathblows, but certainly pretty bad injuries. By the time he was done, the soldiers had run out of backup and were forced to leave. Which seemed almost too convenient to Heero…

"Now that was cool!" Duo exclaimed. Heero glared at him. For a moment, Duo looked immensely relieved and grateful. This, however, was replaced by his usual cheerfulness. "Hey, Heero! Long time no see!" the American grinned. "You too, Quatre!' The blonde supplied him with a sad smile. 

"It's good to see you too, Duo," Quatre nodded towards them. "Wufei," Wufei folded his arms over his chest and turned to Duo, who had a knowing look on his face.

"Quatre, we have something for you we think you may like," he began.

"That's right," came yet another deep voice from behind. Each pilot turned to face Trowa, who held a gun out towards them. "And this time, none of you will get away."

Quatre's breath caught in his chest, and his head was spinning. This wasn't his Trowa that stood before him. That's why he'd seemed so strange before. So, in a way, Trowa was dead…

"I'll kill each one of you now." Trowa continued. Heero frowned and glared.

"I'd like to see you try," he countered icily. Trowa's gun clicked.

"I've been faster than you before, Gundam pilot," Suddenly, Quatre's head felt light, and he found it hard to stand. Heero held his own gun against Trowa's, standing his ground. Duo and Wufei were rendered speechless, having nothing they could say. Trowa pulled the trigger.

As life was sparse and slowed in the farthest reaches of outer space, life had taken that same speed at that very moment. Sound was lost, and everything, aside from the bullet, was motionless.

Quatre grabbed Heero's gun, the bullet from Trowa's grazing his arm as he did. He hissed as the pain burned through him, and then turned, gun in hand to Trowa. Trowa's gun dropped to the ground with a metallic clack. Blindly, Quatre pulled the trigger.

~owari~

Taru: *eyes go wide* OWARI?!

Lorelei: *sheepishly* Eh-heh…

Taru: Oh, you better get writing…

Lorelei: I am! I am!

Taru: …Good…

Lorelei: *typing like a mad-woman* Ugh, see you soon, minna-san…


	6. Chapter five

Title: Amnesia

Rating: PG-13

Content: yaoi/shonen ai, angst

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing of anything of the like does not belong to me.

Pairings: 3x4/4x3, 1+2/2+1

~Chapter Five~

Everything around him was swallowed in darkness. His own thoughts were blurred and barely readable. One thing was clear; he wasn't living. Not completely. He wasn't breathing. In fact, he wasn't even existing. He was nowhere, but had to be someplace. He could think, but could not understand his own thoughts. He was lost.

Where had he gone wrong? Why had this happened? His thoughts began to separate and become coherent. Everything that had happened seemed to have, to his dismay, a common factor. Quatre.

Deep in his heart, his soul, he knew Quatre never intentionally wanted to hurt him. He knew that. But looking back, it seemed these-incidents-were more than that. They were, in a sense, pushed into play. Everything that had happened to him had been intentional.

Did this mean his love was wasted? He'd never actually loved anyone that way before, so he really didn't know. All that he could see was that every time he and Quatre were pushed into conflict, he received the brunt of it. Was it Quatre's subconscious sending him a message?

Une kneeled beside the boy's body, applying pressure to the open bullet wound in his side. She frowned in concentration. Heero and Wufei gave her matching skeptical looks. She looked up at them. She forced a small, apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, I should've gotten here sooner. I called an ambulance," she told them with an edge of remorse in her voice. She noticed their eyes still on her and she continued. "I came here to make things right again. I only hope I'm not too late."

Quatre had been huddled inwardly against a wall. He hugged his knees to his chest, unable to cry. His mind was numb. He barely was aware of his own voice as he whispered to himself.

"How…? I'm a…a killer…a heartless killer. It'd be best if I was dead…" He lowered his head to his knees. "Trowa," he mourned softly. "It should've been me…"

The curtain of darkness began to rise. Or at least, it seemed that way. He felt the breath begin to enter his lungs sharply. The aching pain in his side made itself known. He opened his eyes.

Memories flooded into his mind as the light entered his eyes. Even the dim of an abandoned warehouse was lighter than emptiness.

Quatre.

That was his first thought. He sat up, letting the pain in his side course through his body. Everything around him was blocked from his immediate attention. He went to Quatre, instinctively knowing where he was. He knelt down slowly beside the blonde, careful not to reopen his wound. Quatre slowly lifted his head revealing a pale, shaken face with wide, innocent eyes.

Or not so innocent.

Trowa gathered the blonde into a gentle embrace, and Quatre buried his head between Trowa's neck and bare shoulder. With one hand, Trowa stroked the back of Quatre's blonde head lovingly. He never wanted to let go.

~owari~

Taru: *becomes as sparkly eyed* Awwwww…

Lorelei: *grins* A job well done if I do say so myself.

Taru: *nod nod* 

Lorelei: And there's more to come!

Taru: More…?

Lorelei: Well…no…just and epilogue…

Taru: Oh.


	7. Epilogue

Title: Amnesia

Rating: PG-13

Content: yaoi/shonen ai, angst

Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam Wing, every yaoi fan would praise me…

Pairings: 3x4/4x3, 1+2/2+1

~Epilogue~

Trowa looked at his reflection with a great deal of skepticism. He turned to Quatre, who stood behind him, watching the taller boy's reaction with amusement. Trowa quirked an eyebrow at him. Quatre chuckled.

"I really have to wear this uniform?" Trowa asked, gesturing to his Sanc Kingdom school attire. 

"Heero did." Quatre replied. Trowa smiled ruefully.

"You're lucky I love you so much," he told the blonde with an edge of a threat. Quatre smiled and stepped towards him.

"Am I?" Trowa pulled him in the remaining few feet and held him there. Quatre looked up at him, aqua eyes sparkling.

"When I was…half-dead…I had a thought," Quatre blinked up at him. Trowa continued. "I thought that maybe your subconscious was sending me a message by the was you always," he searched for the right word. "Went Zero on me. And now I think I was right." A shadow of fear fell over Quatre's face. Trowa smiled and only held him tighter to reassure him of his love. "It was telling me something. It was telling me that no matter what happens, we must always have faith in each other. I'm willing to face anything for you…and with you." Quatre's eyes shone with tears once more, but this time, they were tears of joy.

"Me too, Trowa. Now and forever." Trowa tilted Quatre's head towards his own and placed a sift kiss on his lips. Quatre returned the kiss just as easily.

Outside, Duo pulled the door shut. He turned to Heero with a grin. 

"Well?"

"I, uh, think they want some time alone…" Duo replied. Heero blinked and coughed. Duo smirked. "Aw, c'mon, Heero! Just 'cause you're the king of cold doesn't mean other people don't fall in love. Who knows? Maybe it'll happen to you someday." Heero glared. Duo grinned.

"Omae o korusu." he growled. Duo gasped.

"Is that a threat?" Heero smirked.

"If you're smart, you'll run." Duo's eyes widened. "I mean it." Duo took off down the hall. Heero chuckled to himself. "Baka," and began to walk in the direction Duo had taken.

~owari~

Lorelei: And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the true ending to this story.

Taru: *sniffles* It was so sweeeeeet!

Lorelei: Hai. 

Taru: *eyes flash with idea* You must write a sequel!

Lorelei: *sweatdrop*

Taru: Yes! A sequel!

Lorelei: Ah… we'll…see about that…

Pinku: *laughs at her*

Lorelei: …


End file.
